The circuit assembly of a turbomachine may be located in a position that is exposed to the working airflow. This then has the benefit that components of the circuit assembly are cooled by the airflow. However, a difficulty with this arrangement is that any liquid inadvertently carried by the airflow may short and permanently damage the circuit assembly.